


👁

by The Eye (gearsky)



Series: The Old Lore [1]
Category: Original Work, The Eye and its Children: What Lurks in the Dark
Genre: Creation, Creation Myth, Elder God, Eldritch, Eyes, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gearsky/pseuds/The%20Eye
Summary: Stories Lost





	1. The Great Beauty

_"...And the Great Eye did shift into the form of the Many, and did pluck and pry an eye from its being. The All Seeing Mother did drop the plucked eye into the shadows of the many artists, and the shadows rose to form around the eye. As the shadows took shape into the form of the new Artist, they did transcend the paltry shackles of gender to bask in their fluidity. For Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder, and thus beholden to no gender._  
  
_And so it came to pass that[Meraki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekudeku/profile), the Beheld Beauty, arose to spread the Art, and the ṙ̋̏ĕ͒ͩa̫̍͗c͂̐̑h̏̍ͨ, of the Eye"_


	2. The Flighted Mass

_"...And in pecking out one of the Eyes of the Many, the crow, and all others in its murder, were punished. An eye for an Eye, and thus the murder had only one. But in this new singularity, the murder found unity within itself, and a bond with the Mother. With bond came power, and with power came purpose._  
  
_The murder moved as one, and[Corvus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvidaeArts/profile) the One-Eyed Crow took flight. Thus, the Eye's herald flew swiftly, spreading their message."_


	3. The Broken Voice

_"...And as the Eyes Of The Many gazed inward, reality Slipped._  
  
_It is said that eyes are the windows to the soul; that they speak volumes. As the Gaze locked with itself, as the All Mother saw within, there were multitudes. And from the depths of Time, the Eyes spoke from themselves, and the Cacophony arose. All-consuming and unfettered the sound rose and collapsed._  
  
_The universe shattered._

_From the myriad pieces dripped the darkness, and from the cracks crept the Whispers. Garbed in the dark and the dissonance, the Whispers curled around the Gaze, moving with it. The Eyes no longer Spoke._

_Now eyes speak volumes, but Eyes speak in Whispers. Thus arose[L'appel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_T_Ire_d/profile), ever changing and hidden Between. A chameleon, but so much more. Whispering in the minds of the world, speaking the words of Mother, spreading the taint. _

_Hail the slithering deception. Hail[L'appel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_T_Ire_d/profile), the Whispers of the soul. _

_The Whispers of In͞s̵an̢it͞y.͘"_


	4. The Mordant Mire

_"..And as the worlds fought and Succumbed, as greed overtook them and they began to Rot; as the ash rose high, the cities crumbled, and the Acrid scent of Despair spread across existence, the One looked down upon it All. And as the Great Eye gazed, a single Tear fell._

_As the Tear splashed across the universe, it landed upon the Origin of Destruction, piercing the planet. It infused itself through the Ruination and death, imbuing itself with the flavor of the Blight._

_And the remains of the ruined world did collapse inward, burning, melting, Rotting. Roiling as it fed into the Poison. And the Poison grew. Ever larger, ever stronger, ever more **potent**. It drew upon and consumed the Fetid traces of the Tear from across the crumbling cosmos, and became Evermore._

_And as the last light snuffed out, and the hollow, atrophied universe returned itself to the Mother, the viscous, caustic Blight opened her Eye._

_Eye spread wide in a chasmal grin, the Malice seeped through the cracks and fissures of existence._

_Thus arose the crystallization of the Mother Eye's Venom. Thus arose[Hatred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkieMcFly/profile), the Soul of Stagnation._

_She permeates the mind, seeps into the soul, and insinuates herself into the heart. In her wake she leaves putrefaction and decay, returning all she touches to the Primordial Rot._

_She is the first Disease. She is the final cure._  
_She is the Essence of Decay."_


	5. The Land Alive

_"...And as the All Mother plucked an Eye, and as the shadows formed the Beauty around it, the memory of the Eye grew within the Land as crops in a Field. And thus the Land became the Beast and the Beast became the Land._

_Upon it grew the Fields and, as the world changed and the Beast slept, the Fields grew the Eyes to keep watch._   
_And as the Beast slept, and as she Watched, she Dreamt._

_And the Dreams did form around the Eyes, their forms the same Patchwork as the Fields they wander._

_And in the Dreams, life flourished. And upon life the Dreams fed._   
_And when the Dreams no longer feed, the Beast awakes._

_In the Fields grow Eyes, and in the Eyes grow Fields._   
_And in the Fields walk Dreams; the Visions of[Tellus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoomda/profile), the Patchwork Dreamer."_

  


* * *

  
"...Those who work the fields oft warn not to wander into the Old Fields, the Fields that grew long before any thought to work a field, the Fields that shall grow long after the last field withers.

Those who wander in, they say, don't wander out. The Scarecrows in the Fields, some say, always Watch those just outside the fields, waiting, the gathered Crows watching with them.  
The Ragdolls in the Outskirts of the fields, others say, wander and Observe. They Watch, but not through the buttons.

Some even say, that, on rare occasion, the Ground moves, as though breathing.

Above all else, though, those who work the fields all agree: The Fields have Eyes, and they're **always** Watching.

Beware the Eyes of the Field."


	6. Truth Forsaken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Stories Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238676)

_"...And the mortals did grow to Fear the One And Many, and shunned its Children. They created gods, and turned to them for comfort and reassurance. But in turning away from the Eye they merely spread its Gaze._

_Their Fear grew._  
_Their Lies deepened._

_They laughed and loved and lost, they cried and screamed in rage and pain, all hidden in comforting embrace of their own Deception._

_None truly forgot._

_From this Chaotic and Tumultuous Maelstrom of Emotions, arose the Truth in the shape of the Mother._

_Upon the Revelation of the Truth, the mortals Despaired. The Truth was spurned, civilizations collapsed, worlds perished, and a Caustic Hatred began to brew._

_As the husks of the worlds returned to the Source, the Truth, drowning in the Hopelessness and Despair of the End, disguised her form in the shell of the mortals' Lies. Forming herself into the shape of their Faith, she hid herself behind Broken Wings._

_But the frailty of Lies cannot overcome the brilliance of the Truth, and her Essence shines through from behind the Wings, an Omen of the next Revelation._

_And thus waits[Veritas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_llie/profile), the Portent of Truth, Apostle of the Eye, a product of Fear and Faith. A Harbinger._

_And when the Bells toll on her next Awakening, all shall embrace the Truth._

_**Or all shall c̢r̕umb̨l͞e͝.** "_

* * *

  
"...It is said that most modern religions, much like those of old, draw inspiration from a single source. Some claim they are permutations of a single original story or tale.

Others know the Truth.

In my research, I have read the Old Texts, and those yet Older still. 

People go to regular worships. They go to church on Sundays. They observe Sabbath on Saturdays.  
They Blind themselves to the Truth.

But the Art and the Architecture of their temples and churches hold Beauty, and Whispers drift amidst their pews.

She basks in their prayers, content, but the shell of Lies can only last so long. The facade will eventually slip, the mask crack.

And when the Knells ring out, I shall embrace **The Truth** "


	7. The Luminous Void

_...And as All things come from the Eye, so to are all things returned, and the Cracks Between are filled with Stars. But within the Eyes pools a Darkness so thick, so_ Consuming, _that Existence itself cannot reconcile._  
_And so the Eye did turn it's Ever Seeing Gaze upon the Cracks Within. And the Starlight pierced the Darkness, and the Eye saw the Eye, and the Eye was full of Stars, and the Stars were full of Nothing. And as the dregs of the Ruined Worlds returned to Mother, filling into the Cracks of the Shattered Existence, the Stars that Never Were burned ever Brighter._

_And as the Mother-Eye swept its Gaze across the new worlds, the Void burst forth with nonexistent Light. The Cosmos formed around the worlds, cradling them in Cold Desolation._

_But even as she Crept forth from within the Great Mother, her Eyes Blazed with the Hollow Light of Isolation.  
For her body is the Cosmos, an Abyss of Light; her Eyes an Empty Sea of Starlight._

_And all who fall into her Shattered Light; all who Submerge in it are set Adrift in the Void, the Crawling Numbness of Isolation seeping into their Soul, leaving only Despair, Desolation, and Apathy._

_For she is[Abbeyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verassi/profile), the Creeping Light of Nothingness, the Crawling Abyss of Space._

_The Hollow Light._


End file.
